1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is provided with a transport belt which transports a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet type printer is known as one type of recording apparatus, which is provided with a recording section that performs recording on paper which is an example of a recording medium, and performs recording (printing) of an image or the like on paper by discharging ink as a liquid (recording liquid) from the recording section with respect to the paper which is transported by an endless transport belt that rotates by being stretched on a roller.
In such a printer, a configuration is often adopted in which a belt surface of the transport belt is charged with static electricity using a charging roller which comes into contact with the transport belt, and the paper is transported by being adsorbed to the belt surface due to an action of a static electricity with which the transport belt is charged.
In the related art, a structure is proposed in which, in a case of a jam state in which transport using the transport belt of the paper is delayed, the transport belt moves such that a jam process is able to be performed in the printer which transports the paper using such a transport belt. That is, the transport belt is configured so as to be moved from a position (first position) at which the paper (recording medium) is transported toward the recording section (recording head) to a position (second position) which is separated from the recording section when a jam occurs (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-51282).
However, in the related art, in a case where the paper is in a jam state, it is possible that ink which is discharged from a recording section adheres to a belt surface of a transport belt and not paper. For this reason, for example, the belt surface of the transport belt becomes dirty due to the adhered ink or the like. When the transport belt rotates during cleaning of the dirty belt surface, performance of a charging roller, which comes into contact with the belt surface of the transport belt, that charges the belt surface is reduced due to dirt on the belt surface, and the charging roller becomes dirty by the dirt on the belt surface moving to a roller surface. As a result, it becomes difficult for the charging roller to stably charge the transport belt due to the dirt on the roller surface, and thus there is a problem in that time or work becomes necessary in order to remove the dirt.
Here, such circumstances are generally common in recording apparatuses each of which is provided with a recording section that performs recording on a recording medium, a transport belt which is able to transport the recording medium by rotating, and a charging roller which charges the transport belt.